Oc : Guts Faust (Incomplete)
Summary Story For millenia in mityhology, tricksters have been characterized as people of great intelligence, being usually the ones behind great disasters. These tricksters include Loki, Hermes, Iktomi and others. These beings are all reincarnations of an ancient deity called "The Joker", one of the primordial forces in the spectrum of the universe. Due to the deadline of the universe being met, The Joker is forced to hide from the 4 horsemen of the apocalipse, (that kill base deities of universes so those can disappear) reincarnating, along with 12 other of his fellow deities, in human form, leaving behind his memories and most of his powers. The human he becomes is Guts Faust. Personality Guts is the type of person that puts others' safety on the line for a quick laugh, and takes very little but himself in consideration while making decisions. Guts has the tendency not to fight fair, ususally using the help of his friends as much as possible to win. He is, admittedly, a "huge piece of shit", never acting as a textbook hero and being quite cowardly when something he cares about isn't at stake. Appearence Guts is a thin, pale and tall teenager with short black hair tilted to the side and huge bags under his eyes. Guts usually wears a black jacket with a bright purple shirt underneath it, with either his signature question mark stamp on it or an ironic quote or phrase from some crappy TV show he likes. He always wears a pair of dark blue jeans and brown shoes. Powers and Stats Tier: 6C Name: Guts Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, God/Godlike Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting (Animals and people only), Above-average speed, durabilty and strength, Emotion materialization (Can hurt others with negativity, heal with positivity, etc), Great Aim, Weapon materialization (Bow) Attack Potency: Small Island ' 'Speed: Subsonic (Faster than the Eye) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Street level Stamina: Olympic (Cannot fight for over 3 hours) Range: 82km Standard Equipment: Bow of Apollo : Unbreakable bow that can disappear and re-appear whenever the user commands Hood of the thief : A hood that serves as camouflage to any terrain if the user rubs an element of said terrain against it. Intelligence: Genius (Was able to trick 2 of the horsemen of the apocalipse into hunting eachother) Weaknesses: Extremely cocky, often has too much faith in his own abilities when presented with a chance to win. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Jojo Reference :' '' 'Guts changes his arms into wings to fly away and evade danger. He calls this his special attack ' '''-''Red Arrow of anger : Guts turns his own or the enemy's negativity into arrows, wich he fires with great force. Once the arrow hits a target, it causes a small explosion capable of destroying steel''' Feats *(Feat #1 here) *(Feat #2 here) *(Feat #3 here) *(Feat #4 here) *(Feat #5 here) Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Human Category:God/Godlike